Chip-to-chip interconnects are used to electrically interconnect heterogeneous components in environments including IC chip packages. Chip-to-chip interconnects in some IC chip packages may be relatively long and the length of the chip-to-chip interconnects may adversely impact and/or prevent high bandwidth data communications over the chip-to-chip interconnects between interconnected chips.
Other IC chip packages may have relatively short chip-to-chip interconnects at the expense of relatively high thermal coupling between the chips. Where the performance of one of the interconnected chips is temperature-sensitive and the other of the interconnected chips is subject to temperature fluctuations, the relatively high thermal coupling between the chips and the temperature fluctuations may adversely affect the performance of the temperature-sensitive chip.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.